Kill 'Em All
left TV Line | writer = Chad Fiveash & James Stoteraux | director = Kellie Cyrus | previous = Somebody That I Used to Know | next = Requiem for a Dream }} Kill 'Em All is the twentieth episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and fifty-third episode of the series overall. Summary A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL — With Bonnie's life at stake and an uphill battle ahead of them, Damon and Enzo lead the charge to save Bonnie before her condition worsens. Stefan reluctantly teams up with Matt for the sake of Bonnie and uncovers the truth behind Matt's anger towards him. Elsewhere, determined to help her best friend, Caroline joins Alaric on a mission and quickly realizes how much she's missed her former supernatural lifestyle. Finally, after their plan takes an unexpected turn, Damon makes a fateful decision that will forever change his relationship with Bonnie. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Leslie-Anne Huff as Rayna Cruz *Mouzam Makkar as Alex St. John *Aisha Duran as Virginia St. John Guest Cast *TBA as Ashlynn *TBA as Dalton *TBA as Armed Guardhttp://www.showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=4&t=1&p=156539 *TBA as Armed Manhttp://www.showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=4&t=1&p=156539 *TBA as Desk Nursehttp://www.showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=4&t=1&p=156539 *TBA as Shamanhttp://www.showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=4&t=1&p=156539 Trivia *Graham did say there was some big stuff coming up for Bonnie and to keep an eye out for Episodes 20 and 21, "It's pretty major for the character — huge turns, a lot of stunts and cool s--t!"http://www.tvfanatic.com/2016/04/the-vampire-diaries-kat-graham-leaving-after-season-8/ *Caroline becomes the most recent vampire shown using a gun in the series. Vampires don't usually need to use them as they are a weapon. Though it's possible vampires have used guns to cover up their kills. Nadia Petrova also used a gun in Season 5. Continuity * Matt Donovan was last seen in I Went to the Woods. * This is the second time as a vampire Caroline is shown using a gun in the series the first time was in the Season 6 episode ''A Bird in a Gilded Cage''. Behind the Scenes *Kill 'Em All was the original title Caroline Dries wanted for episode 18 of season 3 according to this tweet from Julie Plec. Cultural References *'' '' is the debut studio album by the American heavy metal band , released on July 25, 1983. *''Kill 'em All'' is the action crime Japanese film, released on May 20, 2013. Quotes |-|Promo= : [[Virginia St. John|'Virginia']] (to Bonnie): Whatever's inside that vault, it wants out. : Stefan: Who's next on my hit list? : Damon: What did you just do? : Bonnie: Kept my promise. : Alex: Run! : Bonnie: No one's getting out. |-|Extended Promo= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x20 Promo "Kill ‘Em All" (HD) The Vampire Diaries Kill 'Em All Trailer The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD720-Alaric-Caroline.jpg TVD720-Caroline-Alaric.jpg TVD720-Enzo-Bonnie-Damon.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-03-10_John_Tarro_Instagram.jpg|John Tarro March 10, 2016 2016-03-11_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|©Trevor Stott March 10, 2016 2016-03-10_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|©Trevor Stott March 9, 2016 2016-03-10_Chad_Fiveash_Twitter.jpg|©Chad Fiveash March 9, 2016 2016-03-09_Ian_Somerhalder_Kellie_Cyrus_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kellie Cyrus March 9, 2016 2016-03-09_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|©Trevor Stott March 9, 2016 2016-03-09_Darren_Genet_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Darren Genet March 9, 2016 2016-03-08_Darren_Genet_Instagram.jpg| ©Darren Genet March 8, 2016 2016-03-08_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder March 8, 2016 2016-03-08_Amber_Crowe_Instagram.jpg|©Amber Crowe March 8, 2016 2016-03-08_18-49_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey March 8, 2016 2016-03-08_16-11_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey March 8, 2016 2016-03-05_Joe_Connolly_Twitter.jpg|Joe Connolly March 5, 2016 2016-03-04_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|©Trevor Stott Four weeks till wrap. March 4, 2016 2016-03-02_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|©Pierre O'Halloran March 2, 2016 2016-03-02_Michael_Malarkey_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey March 2, 2016 2016-03-02_Candice_King_Instagram.jpg|Candice King March 2, 2016 2016-03-01_Alan_Cohen_Instagram.jpg|Alan Cohen March 1, 2016 2016-02-29_Leslie-Anne_Huff_Instagram.jpg|Leslie-Anne Huff February 29, 2016 2016-02-29_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey February 29, 2016 02-29-2016 MichaelMalarkey 12748263.jpg|Michael Malarkey February 29, 2016 2016-02-29_James_Stoteraux_Twitter.jpg|©James Stoteraux February 29, 2016 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Category:Episodes featuring all main characters